Lovegame
by poisonivy231
Summary: Kurt isn't expecting Blaine to walk in on him dancing to Lady Gaga, but the results were better than he could have hoped. Fluff and joy and Gaga.


_A/N: A little bit of silly, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of fun and a LOT of Gaga._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly, and I definitely don't own Lady Gaga. One can dream though, right?_

* * *

><p><em>Lovegame<em>

"_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe." _Kurt climbed onto his bed, not caring about messing up the sheets as he danced, singing along loudly to the Lady Gaga blasting from his speakers. His roommate had gathered his books and fled as soon as he had heard the first few seconds of 'Just Dance'. He knew better than anyone what Kurt was like when he got the urge to 'go Gaga'.

The countertenor wiggled his hips in a way that would get him kicked out of the Warblers if he did it in rehearsal, then proceeded to jump up and down. Dalton was stressful. The Warblers was stressful. Blaine was stressful. Kurt needed to let loose occasionally, and he had found that an hour of looking like a fool to the tune of Lady Gaga was _exactly_ the way to do that. He was so wrapped up in his insane jumping and little bit of headbanging that he did not hear the door to his room open.

"Are you trying to make us all deaf?"

Kurt whipped around on the bed, his feet tangling in the sheets so that he overbalanced. He stopped himself from falling over by jumping off the bed, although he stumbled a little on the landing. He straightened up to see Blaine laughing at him, reaching out a hand to him as if to hold him up.

"Kurt," Blaine said between laughs, "we can hear the Gaga in every room."

Kurt flipped his hair, which he realised was probably in a horrific state of disarray, and attempted to appear unfazed by the boy he was in love with seeing him in one of his few graceless moments. "At least it's Gaga and not some talentless hack. The boys are lucky."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. Kurt realised that he loved making Blaine laugh that way, so that his eyes shone. Blaine took a step towards him. "You're insane, Kurt. I'll tell the guys to be grateful."

The Gaga continued to pulse in their ears, and Kurt spoke before really thinking about it.

"Join me?"

"What?"

"Come on," Kurt said. "Join the Gaga."

"I-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and climbed up to stand on the bed again, pulling Blaine with him. He shimmied his shoulders, then raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him. Blaine laughed, then shimmied back. He suddenly stepped towards Kurt, a little unsteady on the soft surface of the mattress. He raised his eyebrows at Kurt, then opened his mouth.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._"

Kurt couldn't have widened his eyes more if he'd tried and he felt his cheeks flush. Blaine wasn't…he couldn't…well, if he was flirting, and that's certainly what it looked like, Kurt had no idea what to do. He heard the chorus playing out, but he just stared at Blaine, who looked slightly nervous now. Then Kurt did the only thing he could think of: he arched one eyebrow, gave a playful smirk, and began to sing along.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A lovegame, a lovegame_

Blaine grinned and moved a little closer to Kurt as he joined in, harmonising like the Warbler he was.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

They stopped, very close together, and Lady Gaga continued to play around them. Kurt's eyes scanned Blaine's, his breathing a little faster than normal. This had to be considered flirting. It _had_ to be. He couldn't tell what Blaine was thinking, but he didn't seem to be backing away. Very tentatively, hands shaking, Kurt leaned in and tilted his head. He stopped there, trying not to breathe too quickly, and waiting to see what Blaine would do.

He felt the shorter boy's hand take his own and saw him lean a little closer. Blaine flicked his gaze up and their eyes met.

"Can I…?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Both boys closed their eyes and moved forwards until their lips met. Kurt let out a shaky gasp and reached a hand up to clutch at Blaine's regulation white shirt. In return, Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, these actions pressing them closer together.

Neither could have guessed that a chaste touching of lips would feel _this_ good. They remained still for a few seconds, their lips just pressed against each other, before it became too much for Kurt. He began to move his lips and Blaine responded enthusiastically. Their hands clutched at each other, cupping faces, tangling fingers, fisting hair and clothes. When Blaine's tongue flicked across his bottom lip, Kurt almost lost himself. His lips parted in what began as a gasp and ended as a moan when Blaine's tongue slid into his mouth.

Everything was warm and Gaga and _Blaine_ and Kurt couldn't think straight. He flicked his tongue up to stroke Blaine's and the other boy moaned into Kurt's mouth. They continued to explore each other's mouths, the tips of their tongues brushing against teeth and soft palates and each other. Kurt let out breathy moans that would have made him feel embarrassed if Blaine had not been making the same sounds.

When they pulled apart their lips were numb and their eyes glazed over. They kept their faces close, the tips of their noses just touching.

"Kurt…" Blaine swallowed audibly. "Uh…wow?"

Kurt let out a breathy giggle. "Wow."

_I'll follow you until you love me…_

"Kurt, I don't want to ruin the moment, but you really need to turn off the Gaga."


End file.
